


Season to Taste

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo is Hakkai's taste-tester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season to Taste

"Taste this," Hakkai says.

Sanzo starts to ask what it is, but he doesn't get a word out before Hakkai's placed something in his mouth. He has the option of chewing or spitting it out. He's not feeling contrary enough to do the latter, and it's good, whatever it is. Slightly sweet, with a tangy edge that grows more pronounced as he chews. He swallows, and Hakkai looks at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"It's missing something," he says, just to be difficult. Hakkai smiles and kisses him open-mouthed. He kisses back.

Hakkai tastes of spice. It's exactly what's needed.

"Better?"

"Mm."


End file.
